Why Do Bad Things Always Happen?
by totaldramalover123
Summary: This is a tribute to Cory Monteith. May he R.I.P. My prayers go out to Lea, his family, friends, and the Glee cast. I still can't believe he's gone.
1. Bad Things Like This

**Bad Things Like This**

Rachel Berry was sitting in her living room in New York wrapped in a warm, soft blanket. She was watching _Funny Girl_, her favorite movie. She had just recently auditioned for it on Broadway and did, in fact, get the main part. Her roommates, Kurt Hummel and Santana Lopez, weren't home yet so she was free to do whatever she wanted. Just then she heard her IPhone ring. She picked it up and answered it, not looking at who called.

"Hello?" Rachel answered.

"Rachel? It's me, Carole." Carole was Finn Hudson's mom and Kurt's step-mom. She didn't sound okay. Actually, she was crying. Her face was red from sobbing a while.

"Oh, hey! What's up? What's wrong? Why'd you call me?" Rachel asked. First shocked then concerned.

"Well. I don't know how to say this but... Finn... Finn's _dead!_" She cried harder. All Rachel did was sit there in shock. She could feel her eyes fill with tears as she listened to Carole sob in her ear. Just as Rachel had tears running down her face, her close friends and roommates walked through the door. Kurt and Santana exchanged glances as they saw their friend stare into space with tears rolling down from her eyes. Kurt walked over to Rachel and comforted her, Santana doing the same.

"Hey. What's wrong? You okay?" Kurt said in a sweet yet soft voice. Rachel hung up with his step-mom and told them what had happened. They both had the same reaction Rachel did when she found out.

"The funeral's going to be on Saturday. It's Thursday. Maybe we should pack a few things and go back to Lima today." Rachel planned. Everyone nodded in agreement.

The Glee students all gathered in the choir room. Mr. Shue had said something about "breaking news". Nobody except for Rachel, Kurt, and Santana knew about Finn. And that's exactly what the breaking news was. He had told everyone what Carole told Rachel: Finn's dead. Everyone gasped in shock and horror mixed together. He also told them that he wants everyone to attend the funeral, it's what Finn would've wanted.

"I brought in 7 special guests to pick out a song to sing. Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Mike, Santana, Rachel and Kurt. Now, get in one big circle and try and agree on a song to sing." They did what he said and tried agreeing on something. The room was filled with disagreement. But then Kurt thought of an idea. He tried getting their attention and finally did when he put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. You could hear Puck saying "How does he do that?".

"I have an idea. How about we sing a song that he already sung. Like _I'll Stand By You _by the Pretenders. I can play the piano, Artie can play the guitar, and everyone sing. Sound good?" Kurt assigned. Everyone murmured and nodded.


	2. The Funeral

**The Funeral**

As Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Sam and Blaine walked into the funeral home, they saw some people they didn't know. But they did see the rest of the New Directions sitting down. Marley turned around, saw them and patted on the empty space next to her which had room for all 6 of them. Here was the seating arrangement: _Brittany, Sam, Santana, Blaine,Rachel, Kurt._

Finally, the priest walked up to the podium up front. He said some words about how nice of a guy Finn was and how he died in a car crash. He was driving home from college a few days back when suddenly, he was falling asleep, causing him to drive on the wrong side of the road. A truck didn't turn on time and hit his car, killing Finn instantly. When he was finished, he asked the New Directions to perform their song. Everyone took their places and Rachel took the mic. "Hi everyone. We're going to sing a song Finn once sang for an assignment. This song is called _I'll Stand By You_. Hit it!" Rachel announced. As the music started playing, everyone waited for their cue.

_Oh. Why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now. _

Everyone sang together. Once they said 'Tears are in your eyes', that's exactly what happened to pretty much the whole room. Rachel looked out and examined everyone's faces while she sang. Their eyes filled tears as the sad song continued. Then Rachel turned away from the crowd of people and looked over at the pictures of Finn next to her. They were on a poster board and in every picture he was smiling, which made Rachel want to cry harder. As she finished the song her face was red from holding in her tears to sing. When everyone sat down she buried her face into Kurt's shoulder, his reply was putting his arm around her. He couldn't see it but from all the crying she did a little half smile just like how Finn did. Kurt did the same thing.

The funeral was finally over and as Rachel, Kurt and Santana walked to their hotel room, Santana noticed something. "You two are being suspiciously quiet and I must know why." she said before stopping to put the card in the door. They both looked up and looked at each other.

"Uh... we're just upset about the whole Finn thing." Kurt made up and nodded at Rachel. A nod that said 'go along with it'. Santana rolled her eyes and opened the door, not bringing up the subject again. She saw them cuddling at the funeral, but they were just going to deny it.

**I had no idea how to end the chapter. But the story is over. I will make a sequel to this about what happened to Rachel and Kurt in this story. This story was a tribute to Cory Monteith. He was so amazing, talented, funny and nice. May he R.I.P. My prayers go out to Lea, his family, friends, and Glee cast. Until next time, my friends! Bye! 3**


End file.
